kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
Glossary
The Super Mario community uses a wide variety of terms and slang. This list is to help people learn and understand them. 0–9 ;1F :Shortened version of 1 frame. A B ;Blind Jump :A jump in which the player cannot see where to jump or what to do. ;Blind Playthrough :Playing a level without having prior knowledge of what is in the level. C ;Controlled Jump :A jump where you have to do get mid-height. ;Cheese :Unintended skips or strategies in a level. ;Clip :Falling through or getting stuck any sort of solid platform. D ;Damage Boost :Taking damage with a power-up and using the temporary invincibility frames to get through a difficult section. ;Death Door/Pipe :A door/pipe that leads to an automatic death. ;Dev Exit :A hidden path that is used to let a creator upload their level without actually clearing it. ;Dev Block :A hidden block, usually containing a star or another power-up, that allows the creator to clear their level with less effort than they intend other players to use. ;Dick Vine :A vine hidden behind a door ;DNF :Shortened version of did not finish. Used in relation to not finishing a race level. E ;EcPc :Shortened version of easy peasy. F ;Frame-Perfect :A jump that can only be performed on a specific frame, requiring a perfect input to pull it off. G ;GG :Shortened version of good game. H ;Hitbox :An invisible box-like area that is used to determine real-time collision detection. ;Hot Garbage :Levels that are a mess, usually consisting of enemy spamming, unfair elements and overall bad level design. I J ;Janky :An awkward or inconsistent setup. K ;Kaizo Block :A hidden block placed in an unfair location in attempt to kill the player. ;Kaizo Hack :A ROM hack that pushes the difficulty to the limits of human capabilities. The word Kaizo comes from Kaizo Mario World. ;Kaizo Trap :Any trap that was either used in Kaizo Mario World, or a variation on one of its traps. Now, it more commonly refers to any trap that is meant to annoy the player. L ;Lanky Mario :A fan name for Weird Mario. ;Lost Tech :Tricks that have been patched out of Super Mario Maker and no longer work. M N ;Nai :Shortened version of yattenai ;Naked Pipe :A pipe that is not connected to ground blocks or another pipe. ;New Soup :Shortened version of New Super Mario Bros. U. O P ;Pick-a-Door/Pipe/Path :A bad level design in which the player if forced to randomly pick a path hoping it is the correct one with the other paths leading to an automatic death. ;Pit Hacks :ROM hacks that are incredibly hard, requiring an inhumane amount of skill to complete. These hacks cannot be completed without extreme slowdown or even frame-advance. Pit hacks are made to push the difficulty of Super Mario World to its limits. ;Platform Hell :A platforming game that aims to create unfair deaths using invisible traps and trial-and-error gameplay. Q R ;Respawning :Moving away from an enemy and then returning in order to make them spawn at their original location. ;RNG :Shortened version of random number generator. Used to identify elements of a level which change every time the level is played. S ;Skyzo :Kaizo levels that are set in a sky or airship theme that revolve around having to constantly activate P-Switches. The concept originated in Kaizo Mario World 2. Skyzo is a portmanteau of the words Sky and Kaizo. ;Speedrun :A playthrough of a video game performed with the intention of completing it as fast as possible. ;Strats :Shortened version of strategies. ;Softlock :A situation in which the player is stuck in a level and has no way to do be killed forcing the player to either restart or wait out the timer. ;Spaghetti :Choking under pressure or messing up on an easy section of a level. T ;TAS :Tool-Assisted Speedrun / Tool-Assisted Superplay ;TAS Level :A level with extremely precise jumps or inputs. Usually near frame-perfect inputs are required to beat it. ;Tech :Advanced tricks not originally intended to be in the game. ;True Ending :An optional bonus ending for completing an extra challenge. ;Turnback :While running, pressing left for a short time to slow down. U V W ;WR :Shortened version of world record. X Y ;Yatta :The Japanese word for "I did it!" Commonly used after clearing a difficult level. ;Yattenai :The Japanese word for "I didn't do it." Slang term for missing the final jump or section in a level. ;Yump :Performing a frame-perfect P Switch jump in Super Mario World. Z Category:Terms